


Off the Record

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur is nervous, Ciel is a dirty boy, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.k.a. What Arthur Didn't Report. </p><p>Inserted (hur hur hur) into chapter 40/41 when Arthur and Ciel are chained together overnight. I mean, let's be honest, no one would be surprised if they actually hooked up that night, right?</p><p>(I'm a dirty bird.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Record

“Uhhn…” Arthur groaned as he turned over onto his left side. “I can’t sleep...” 

He gazed at the boy sleeping beside him and mused on the fact that he may be shackled to a killer. But he couldn’t really bring himself to believe that Ciel was capable of such a thing…

“The same age as my younger brother, so innocent…” he murmured. 

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow to gaze upon Ciel more clearly.

“But… you are not my brother…” 

He traced a slow finger down the side of Ciel’s long, pale neck. The boy stirred and turned toward him and Arthur snatched his hand away, a look of horrified guilt plastered to his face. Ciel reached up and took Arthur’s hand in his own, calming the man, and brought it to rest lightly against his heartbeat. 

“And despite my few years and small stature I am certainly no longer a child. I assure you I know more of the world than I ought, but there is nothing to be done about it now. One cannot regain innocence; even if such a thing were possible I would not want to. In fact, I endeavor to indulge in recently discovered… pastimes. 

I’ve been entranced by your work, Professor, excited by it, and now to meet you and discover that you are fine to look upon as well? I could barely contain myself.” Ciel’s voice was low and husky and he gently stroked his free hand down Arthur’s face as he spoke. Arthur trembled, unable to resist this lascivious little creature next to him. 

Ciel’s uncovered eye was half-lidded and he drew Arthur closer to him until their lips just met. Arthur was hesitant, afraid, but Ciel was confident and he suddenly surged up to crash their lips together. 

Their shackled hands were still clutched together over Ciel’s narrow chest and Arthur quickly gained assurance in the eagerness of the boy’s mouth. He slid his tongue over Ciel’s sweet lips and was immediately granted access. The Earl tasted of tea and chocolate and Arthur kissed him deeper and Ciel started to whimper with longing. 

He clutched at Arthur’s nightshirt and wrapped a leg around the back of Arthur’s thighs, pulling him closer so their bodies pressed together. Arthur grasped the hair at the back of Ciel’s head and tugged so the tender expanse of his throat was exposed. He swiped his tongue over Ciel’s flesh, causing the boy to shudder and gasp.

“Professor… will you make love to me?” Ciel pleaded breathlessly. Arthur could barely speak - barely think - but he nodded slowly before he started to kiss the tantalizing bit of collarbone peeking out from Ciel’s nightshirt.

The chain that connected them lay tightly over Ciel’s stomach and Arthur apologized profusely when he realized it.

“Don’t worry, Professor, I don’t mind a little bondage.” Ciel purred as Arthur shifted the chain behind his own back. The man blushed deeply at Ciel’s words and he could feel himself getting hard because of this lustful little beast. 

They were in the middle of the bed and it was a bit awkward with their restraints, but neither cared at the moment. Lost in passion, they touched each other with mouth and hands wherever they could reach.

Ciel managed to wriggle out of his drawers and tossed them aside. Arthur moved his hand up underneath Ciel’s nightshirt, sliding slowly up Ciel’s soft thigh. He leaned in closer to the little Earl, breaths mingling as their lips touched. 

Arthur’s hand reached Ciel’s stiff arousal and he was abruptly overcome with shyness - he buried his face in the boy’s neck.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Ciel asked gently as he ran a hand through Arthur’s hair. Arthur responded with a silent shake of his head, though he still lightly stroked Ciel. “You’re doing very well so far, and I promise you I’m no virgin - you don’t have to worry about hurting me. Here, let me just…” 

Ciel’s words trailed off as he reached toward the bedside table. It was a bit of a struggle, but after a moment he extracted a small jar from the drawer. Arthur looked at him quizzically. 

“It’s massage oil.” Ciel explained.

“Did… did you plan this, my lord?” 

“Well, I - I thought just in case…” Ciel’s cheeks burned and he refused to meet Arthur’s gaze. 

“Don’t be ashamed, Earl, I am quite flattered.” Arthur reassured him as he kissed Ciel soundly.

“Professor…” Ciel whispered when they broke apart. Arthur plucked the jar from the boy’s grasp, but hesitated. 

“Um, what should I do with it?” His expression was so endearingly innocent Ciel couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s to ease the way of your fingers…” Ciel took up Arthur’s unoccupied hand and brushed his lips over the fingertips. “…and then your cock.” He punctuated his last word with an unexpected squeeze to Arthur’s throbbing member, causing the man to jump a little and cry out at the touch.

“I-I-I see…” he stammered nervously.

“Start with two fingers, to get me ready. I’ll tell you when you can do more.” Ciel was the picture of self-possession and Arthur found it contagious. 

Sitting up as best he could, Arthur opened the jar with slightly shaking fingers. He dipped two digits into the oil that was infused with lavender and sandalwood, then gingerly set the still open jar on the table. He knelt over the little Earl, who had pulled his nightshirt up to his chest, and ran one slick finger down Ciel’s perky little cock.

The deep, impatient moan that action pulled from the boy encouraged Arthur to keep going and he slipped his fingers even lower, teasing at Ciel’s eager entrance. They both let out a gasp, Arthur’s surprised, Ciel’s pleasured, when both fingers slid in with little resistance. Arthur may not have ever been with a man before, but he’d had a dalliance or two in his day and he took a cue from those experiences. Slowly, he pulled his fingers back out almost all the way before thrusting them back in again, harder this time. 

This seemed to be the exact right thing to do if the short cry of excitement that Ciel gave was any indication. Mettle growing exponentially, Arthur continued his ministrations until Ciel was a writhing, whimpering mess on the bed. The Earl’s small fists were bunched tightly into the sheets and he was panting uncontrollably. Arthur stared in wonder at the wanton monster he’d created. 

“C-curl your fingers up a bit, Professor.” Ciel instructed and let out a harsh cry when Arthur complied. “Yes! Yes, right there! Can you feel that spot?” 

Arthur nodded and kept rubbing against the hard knot he found under his fingertips. 

“Oh! S-stop, stop!” Ciel cried and Arthur ceased his movements immediately.

“Have I hurt you, lord” he asked, stricken.

“No, just the opposite, Professor.” Ciel replied with a lust-drunk smile. “I want you inside me when I cum.” The look on his face became positively feral and as realization dawned on Arthur his own mouth twisted into a heretofore uncharacteristic smirk. 

“I see, my lord. Then shall we proceed?”

Ciel nodded, chest still heaving as he tried to reign in his urges. Arthur needed no instruction here; he lifted his nightshirt and tucked it under his shackled arm to keep it out of the way, then he dipped back into the oil. He pulled himself out of his drawers and slicked his cock; the combination of the perfume and their own arousal made a heady scent that Arthur was sure he’d miss later. 

Ciel lifted his knees and spread his thighs to give Arthur complete access to his body. Arthur did not hesitate now, he simply lined himself up with Ciel’s entrance and slowly started to push in. 

“Yessss!” Ciel hissed quietly as the thick cock breached him. It stung a bit, as it always did for Ciel, but the exquisite feeling of fullness far outweighed any discomfort. 

Arthur let out a heavy breath when he was finally fully sheathed inside the tight, hot cavern.

“Oh, Professor, you feel so good! Please, please fuck me!” Ciel begged shamelessly. The vulgar entreaty drove Arthur’s desires to a nearly frenzied state and he began to thrust into the heavenly heat beneath him. 

“Yes, yes! Oh, Professor, you are magnificent!” Ciel praised. “Please, harder!” 

By now Arthur was violating his little charge with wild abandon and the salacious little devil couldn’t have been more pleased. 

“I- I’m going to cum!” Ciel shouted unceremoniously and Arthur drove faster, deeper, chasing his own release. 

Almost simultaneously the lovers tipped over the edge; Ciel over his own stomach and chest with a silent cry as his cock twitched and his body shook, and Arthur filled the Earl nearly to the brim as he spent deep inside him with a guttural groan.

Arthur stilled, both parties panting heavily and unable to move for a few moments. Finally, Arthur rolled off of Ciel and laid by his side. 

“It seems as though we’ve made a frightful mess.” Arthur commented with humor lacing his words. 

“Indeed.” Ciel responded with an exhausted laugh. “Hand me my drawers.” 

Arthur did so and Ciel cleaned himself up as best he could. He tossed the soiled undergarment to the floor and they both readjusted their nightshirts before awkwardly covering themselves with the blankets, trying not to get tangled in the chain. 

“Did I live up to your… fantasies, my lord?” Arthur asked as he wrapped his arms around his sleepy companion.

“Exceeded them, I would say.” Ciel replied as he snuggled close to the warm embrace and tucked his head under Arthur’s chin.

Arthur chuckled quietly and before long they were both sound asleep.


End file.
